Ragnarok:The hero rises
by SuperRockmen
Summary: What happens when the world is thrown into chaos? The whole world's fate rests on a boy's shoulders...
1. Chapter 1

**Author: SuperRockmen**

**Genre :Action, adventure**

**Notes: My first story…**

Prologue:

This story began in a place called Migard. This was the beginning of a new era, after the sound defeat of the Excruxiators. No one knew how they were defeated, how or when. What they do know is that the new era---of peace ,that they supposed ,have just arrived

and imposed its soothing calm among the people. Now that the supposed peace has finally arrived, life has returned to normal. Churches were being built as normal, porings slain as normal and people begun to bicker and fight as normal…However, the last king has been slain in the last Great War against the evil ones. His presence not to be felt again, many people have rose up to taking the matter into their own hands and becoming kings in their own rights. All family of the king has been felled like pigs in slaughter house, leaving no supposed heir behind to rise out of the ashes and again take the throne…

Now, the continent of Midgard has been split into eight pieces of land, each taken by a powerful leader. There were the Inzet, Jarok, Hould, Mojlir, Yunia, Lopis, Tunia and the Weldo guilds. They hold great influence over their lands, either through fear or respect, through underhanded methods or honorable ways. People fear and respect, cower or admire and some even remain true to their own guilds.

However, there was still one piece of land left---Prontera. This piece of land was vital to whether who would have the upper hand, for Prontera was a cleansed place, free from any grasp of evil or unkempt. This place, however, was also a source of great power ,power that exceeded any normal being ,power that can be twisted in the wrong hands while magnificent in the correct hands. The power was fought for and there was great losses on both sides…The guilds decided to stall for time and take their actions carefully…

So, the story begun in a small village just north of prontera, in a small boy called Oden…


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

**Chapter 2 : The boy**

**For the many years of his life, he has feared. Feared the people, feared the animals and for the most, feared he himself. He has been given a name, Oden which was commonly known as a slave name. Although he has a name, it was rarely used. Most of the time, he was called "slave" or "boy", the latter being the least. He lived, or more appropriately, survived inside a castle. It was dark in every room, dangers lived in every curve itself and treacheries present itself at every possible chance. The boy did not know anything about the castle, all he knew of this dark, gloomy place was that he was but a slave in it. He had been trained to obey and not to defy--- which convinced him when he saw the gruesome consequences. He had thought to escape, but where could he go? He had thought to befriend someone, but, there was nothing friendly in the palace, even right down to the rats. There was only the daily routine of serving the lords. Only the daily eating of bread a few days past its age. Only the hours of darkness spent in the dungeons of the castle every day. He has come to believe that it was to be his destiny and how he was to spend his entire life. Oden too, has learnt how to survive in the castle, how to accept punishment dealt and how to bend to his masters' wills. **

"**Slave! Attend to me immediately!"**

**Oden scurried along the dirty corridors and arrived at Master Ransic doors. There, he bowed down till his head touched the floors till the master accepted him--- all part of his daily routine.**

"**There you are! COME! Get my clothes ready! HUH! AND be quick! SHOO!"**

**He hurried to the lord's closet and with the utmost care, took his clothes which shone with dazing light in all its glory and shiny material. He placed the clothes down onto the bed with great care, for a single mistake could mean his life. **

"**Oden? Is it not? You will follow me to court today. And, BEHAVE!"**

**Oden was caught off guard by his master's words. It was the first time the lord had mentioned his name, and perhaps what really surprised him was that he had been invited to court!**

**He had heard a rumor that once a slave of his caliber was admitted to court, there was chances of escape from the slave life. Hope filled his heart.**

"**Yes, my master. I shall behave."**

**Chapter 3: the court of Veden**

**Veden was a small town. Small as it is, it still possessed a certain margin of power among the area in which it occupied. Stronghold, as the Masters of the town preferred it be called.**

**The air was cold today, mist following every breath. In the town of Veden, everyone's attention was on the courts. Today was the most important day, the day where decisions would make a huge impact on the town's future. Where today would be the day where the town would take a side or remain neutral.**

**Villagers gathered at the entrance of the castle, excited voices lingering in the cold winter air.**

"**Fellow villagers! I bring forth an important message from the Great Lord himself! **

**Dear villagers of this beloved town,**

**I, Ransic will now begin the meeting with the high council to give a final verdict on this town's fate! Please, do not worry and go on your daily duties! For I, will most definitely lead this town towards glory!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oden stood next to his master, face covered with a dirty rag for it was uncustomary for slaves to reveal their faces in the high court.**

"**As you can see, the Inzet guild holds the most influence and wields the most power compared to the others. I highly proposed the signing of the alliance treaty with them. That is the most natural course of action!"**

"**However, how can one tolerate their actions? Brutes!"**

"**One cannot be judged by an action alone!"**

"…**.hmmm…"**

**Oden was bored by the mindless arguing. There was simply no point about them and he paid them no attention. However, he used the precious moments to scope around the court. The high courts were made out of a huge domed stone building, with ample tables and chairs, with the discussion of daily or important matters going on at the middle. **

**However, there was something that particularly caught his attention. There, seated behind a particular lord that he did not recognize, was a small boy. The boy seems to blend in the surroundings, except for… one thing.**

**There was an aura surrounding him.**

**The aura was thin, just enough to be spotted by Oden's eyes. It was blue, shimmering at the edges.**

**Oden gasped as he noticed it.**

**That action seems to acquire the attention of the boy though, as he seems to stare at, no, through him with that mystified look of his. Oden shuffled uncomfortably in his old rags, trying to shake his gaze off his back.**

"**And so, we conclude this meeting, and starting from this day onward, we shall be affiliated to the Inzet guild! ..."**

'**You did well up there, slave," Oden flinched at the word being mentioned again. It was like a thorn against his flesh.**

"**And you shall serve me well again. Oden, you shall become our gift to the Inzet guild."**

**Oden could no longer contain his frustration. **

"**Master!Nooo!Please do not do that to me!" However, there were no grounds left for discussion as he was dragged out of the doors, sealing his way to doom, a darkness darker than that in the castle….**

**Weeping was all he could do on the carriage that carried him to Inzet. Oden could not believe his ears at first when he heard about him being a gift to the Inzet guild. The Inzet guild are rumored to be mad alchemist that do experiments which are better left unsaid. **

**While he was shrouded in his grief, there were explosions around him. It was not until they reached him when he noticed them. The explosions rocked the carriage and threatened to crash it.**

**Darkness shrouded his vision.**

"**Ah, I see you are awake. Now, Oden is it not? We have a whole stash of questions for you and I, I mean we will appreciate it if you answer them truthfully."**

**Oden woke to a cold splash of water, instantly forcing his eyes wide open. He tried to make out where he was, but to no avail. There was nothing that he could see that could make sense to him in his groggy state of mind. He was aware of suddenly a huge presence beside him.**

**The presence was huge, all right, towering him at least two heads. His eyes were of a such a deep intensity that when Oden looked up at him, he found himself whimpering.**

"**Yes, sir…"**

"**I am not a sir, haha! I am your savior, your redeemer and your road to a better future!"**

**Oden gaped at the words. Savior? Redeemer? What was he talking about?**

**He continued "You see, this is** **Mojlir , a free kingdom. This is not a slave kingdom or a kingdom ruled by hypocrites, like those of the Inzet's."**

**The gigantic man leaned against a shovel. "Our "spy" told us about you. And your special talent." He gestured to a shadow behind his back.**

**Oden gasped as he took in the shadow's owner. It was the same boy that had that aura around him!**

" **You see, I suppose you could see his aura."**

**Oden nodded.**

"**There, that's why you could not fall into the Inzet hands."**

"**You are royalty , part of the imperial family."**

"**What!"**

"**No surprises here, only those with the imperial bloodline could see the aura of wizards. And all of the imperial family have been vanquished. Which means that you are the last of them. You are the son of the great imperial kingdom, the wielder of the legendary items and the…"**

**He paused. Taking a deep breath, he continued.**

"**Heir to the throne." **

**Ehh, still need some ideas on the story. Cooking them up. Opinions greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: To be a wizard**

"What!"

"Eh…you still wonder about that sentence about you being an heir? Yeh… like the chances of you being one out of the remaining members of the royal blood which is unknown.However, what we know that is now, you have proven yourself to be a member of the royal family, which has been unheard of in probably a ….century."

"Yes, we reach Yuno at last!"

It had been five days since their fateful encounter. Since that day, Peat, as the huge guy would like to be called and Heden, the wizard was on their way to Yuno.

Yuno, as it was to be called, was a place of wizards and magic.

Oden was told that people of the royal family possessed powerful magic.

He had magic.

It was an odd place. Filled to the skies with the presence of magic, it was nearly impossible to differentiate the real from the fabricated. The magic filled the air, tingling his every sense. It was a new experience, nothing like before when he was living in Prontera, which favored machinery.

There were towering floating spheres that provided light, teleporting spheres and smells of the strangest combination. What shocked him was that it drew him to them, or more accurately, he drew himself to them. What was once a life of slavery was embedded deeply in his mind; what was evident to him was the alluring aroma of overwhelming knowledge.

He knew that he was going to have a good future here. A new one.

Snow was falling now. White, crispy and fluffy sheets of them. Falling ever so gently, so slowly. They were the signals to a new sky, a new future and a new cold winter.

Five years had passed. Oden was sixteen now. He had passed the graduation exam for the mage and was on his road to the wizard levels. He had earned himself a great deal of friends and a greater slew of enemies. The great magical city of Yuno had retained its past glory of the past years and appeared just as great as ever.

However, that was far from the truth.

The entire continent of Miguard was in ruin. The five years that Oden had arrived here, the fighting had raged. The evil guild, Inzet had prevailed in all its evil glory. It had cracked open the shells of what remained of the Jarok, Hould, Lopis, Tunia and Weldo guilds and had devoured them. All of the respective kingdoms and guilds had dissipated and broken up. Now only two guilds remained--- Mojlir, Yunia and the Inzet guild. Inzet had saved the best for the last.

Yuno had survived attacks from Inzet and prevented unnecessary damages. However, that was merely a prelude to what was coming. Those attacks, each leaded by hordes of monsters were only a distraction. And even that had took all of Yuno's best to defend. The true force was approaching. This time, it was not something that Yuno's wizards could take and leave unscathed. It was either to fight or to surrender. Yuno chose to fight. It was time for the battle.

Only this time, Mojlir was bringing the fight to them.

"As you can see, the wizard's primary attack is the meteor storm, as well as jupitel thunder. These are offensive spells and require a great amount of concentration to be able to cast. However, as this is your first class, I would only require you to learn the basics of the jupitel thunder. Class, as this is a spell that is more powerful and wields much damage than the ordinary lightning bolt, I would require you to cast this with care. Briefing ends here and good luck on your casting."

The whole class arrived at the training grounds-------here, magic is allowed to be cast.

Oden brushed his damp hands against his robe---- which was a mark of his completed mage training, and one he valued the most, and started to chant the spell for jupitel thunder. Besides him, booms echoed as fellow pupils successfully cast their spells.

He chanted the spell and aimed his wand at the nearest target---- a tree trunk. He felt his own magic surging through his own body and prepared to summon it in a resounding boom.

"Jupitel thunder!"

Nothing happened. It was as if his own magic had surged through his own body and suddenly decided to take a rest. It was an abrupt silence as he again tried to summon his own magic and channel it through his wand as he tried the spell.

"Jupitel thunder!"

Again, nothing happened.

Frustration took hold of him; he chanted the spell again and again. It was futile, though as the magic surged through him and refused to surface. He tried a basic lightning bolt.

It appeared, striking the tree trunk as he imagined he had.

Nothing is wrong with my magic! Why do I not seems to get this spell right? Does it signals the road has ended for me here? Am I not meant to be a wizard? Am I to be haunted by the dreams of past? Do I not have any talent? DO I?

Thoughts started to flood Oden's mind which whirled round and round. However, what he does seems not be effective. The spell just does not work. That, Oden had to just accept the hard fact.

And he did not like it one bit.

That incident occurred everything during lessons. While others were busy casting their spells, Oden was busy trying to keep his temper down. He could not let the teachers know about this or he would be expelled. Life was hard outside and although he does not mind the hardships of life, he did not like not having anything done about it.

It was the same every time; he could feel his magic gushing to the surface like a torrential waterfall which suddenly decided to subside once it touched the surface. Yet, he could use the spells of the mage. It was mysterious and a constant worry on his mind----the terms are coming to an end and it was time for the yearly tests.

For that, it spelled doom for him.

_Dear students of the Yuno academy of magic,_

_It is my greatest regret to inform you of the dreaded news that I bore in this letter. Even now, our vanguards are pitting their wits against the hordes of demons of the Inzet armies. Although we have gained a foothold in the nearby town, we faced the hard truth that is imminent----we will be defeated. For the hordes that we defeated were merely just a distraction and a show of power from the great army of Inzet._

_Therefore, the city of Yuno shall be evacuated, and along with the citizens, take refuge in the ally city of Geffen. The sages of ancient times should protect you until then. School is also suspended until the invasion has ended. _

_These are worrying times. Please be on your guard at all times and prevent any contact with the enemy at all costs._

_With that, may the ancient god of Loki in each we derived our powers from protect us._

_With regards, _

_The headmaster _

Chaos. Oden looked around. There was nothing left now. Fire raged the training grounds. He was the only one left in the whole city since the notice for evacuation had been pasted in the academy.

The city had been breached. The demons hordes had broken in, ravaged the entire city with their overwhelming strength. There was nothing left for him in this forsaken city. What once had been towering buildings had been reduced to burning rubbles. The elders had been fighting for almost three days now. Soon, their strength would be sapped and they would fall. Oden was trusted with the task of making sure that everyone was safe and evacuated.

They had been. However, what's left of the remaining people had been killed. There was only two options---to run or to be eaten.

Oden scurried towards the back entrance of the magical city. He had to get away from here; there was nothing he could do here. He chided himself for not having the strength to protect the place which he had learnt to call it his home. He blamed himself for the demise of many who he was too late to save. He was tired now; sapped of his remaining few ounces of strength, he made his way through the wrecked city towards the only escape from this place.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. _

Oden was long accustomed to these noises. However, this time, they were so close that he looked up. Into the ragged faces of three man. He did not make sense of them until they spoke.

"What are still doing here! Get out this place right NOW!"

The three elders of the city! The strongest of the wizards. The only people who had reached the rank of high wizards. The most proficient of the magic wielders. Even they were worn out. We must have failed, Oden thought silently.

The elders beckoned for him to follow them. Oden could see their auras----one of the most prominent, pulsing strongly like a light beacon. He felt small and insignificant behind them. More than that, he was awed by their magic.

"ARGH!"

Suddenly, the three elders dropped to the ground. Before they dropped to the ground, a large shadow appeared in front of Oden. Oden gasped and tried to escaped. He stumbled for a short stretch of road before the surprised shadow caught up with him. The shadow revealed its true form---an angelring! However, this angelring was not like the white incarnation. It was black, and had pikes for arms.

Its swiftly swiped at Oden. Oden was stunned for a while before jumping and evading its attack.

"Fire bolt! Ice bolt! Lightning bolt!"

The three streams of energy appeared out of Oden's staff and connected.

_Yes!_

However, that short moment of triumph was short-lived. Oden felt a acute pain in his stomach. He looked down and was horrified to see red. Red that mingled with the black from the pikes-like hands of the angelring. The hands dig deeper.

Now, Oden could finally see why the three elders was unable to defeat the demons.

_They were magic-resistant._

Even when Oden was thinking, he was slipping into an unconscious state.

_Its over. Its over. Over…_

Comments? Let me have some. As always , greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The battle**

_It's over…Over…_

_Am I dying? Where can I go? Am I fated to die in this place? After all that escaping? From the world that does not need me, to this… this place NEEDS ME! I cannot lie here now… I will NOT LOSE!_

Meanwhile, somewhere in Midguard.

"**He has woken."**

A bright light enveloped the skies of Yuno at that moment. It was magnificent, so full of love and peace, yet at the same time…the people from away could felt its hatred. As well as the people could felt it's overwhelming hatred. It fueled them with hatred too. Hate towards the bad, the scheming and those in the dark.

Most of all, hate towards the enemy.

"What… was that?" Esido, one of the three elders of Yuno asked. As he peeled open his eyes, he found his answer.

A bright beacon of light sprung from a single source of body. It was the boy from later. What was alarming was that the boy's tattered body was piecing themselves together.

What was most shocking was the overflowing presence of mana.

_Who is that boy?_

Suddenly, realization hit him.

_Fuck._

Oden was aware. Aware of his own body healing himself. Of his own power. Of his own might.

He flexed his arms. It worked. His legs. It stretched lazily, yearning for a good run. His head. It was good.

He suddenly found something missing.

_The void. It's gone._

He found his eyes opening.

His sight returned, better than ever.

He found the enemy.

Oden tried a spell. This time, he did not chant the incantations. It was unnecessary. He knew that. Oden only had to imagine them. Only this time, he was in full control of his power. He could feel his own mana surging out of him, smoothly. He did not even need his staff now. He could channel the whole torrential amount of mana through himself. He was a weapon himself.

_Jupitel thunder._

Esido found himself running. He did not need to stay to know what has happened. A large explosion happened. The noise was typical of a spell. Only this time, it's might was magnified a fold. The impact of the spell practically shook the whole city. It was a nightmare on itself.

Rubbles were beginning to gather themselves near him. Buildings were collapsing; the whole city itself was even beginning to deconstruct itself.

_Such a force could probably penetrate the city's defenses by itself. Luckily, this time, this would destroy Yuno. At least, the boy had left nothing for the enemy. Hahaha. _

_But all this boils down to one question._

_Who the hell is that BOY?_

The dark angelring was gone. Vaporized.

Oden looked back at himself. _What has I done? _Even himself could not explain the strange outburst of power.

He glanced around and without even looking thoroughly, he already knew the full extent of the damage he had done. It was time to go, he decided. There is nothing here now.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

He could feel the void that blocked his magic back again. He was intrigued to explore breaking the void again when the whole ground shake profusely .Oden knew that he could not stay if he were to survive.

However, he could not go back. He could not go back to what he had learnt to call his family. He feared hurting them if his unexpected powers awakened themselves again. He even _feared_ himself.

Oden looked around at the shambling ruin that was left of his home.

Once again, he felt himself falling into the abyss of desolation .

He made himself turn away with great reluctance.

It was time to go.

Alone.

Any reviews?


End file.
